


Snron

by UniKitty321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autistic Severus Snape, Autistic Snape, Background Drarry, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: Ron Weasly got a gene that has not shown up in the family for years. Then in his fith year he figured out that Severus Snape is his soulmate.WARNING: There may be self harm.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley, Severus/Ron, Snron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. 1

Severus walks into the meeting room and goes to his normal seat. 

Dumbledore smiles and begins the meeting immediately asking Severus to tell them what he found out since the last meeting. 

Severus does as told fidgeting with his wand and when he finishes, annoyed no one was listening, he silently listens to the rest of the meeting. 

When the torture is over he walks out and sees Ron Hermione and Harry standing outside the door. He walks around them and Ron follows 

"Professor?" Ron says. 

"What mr. weasley." Severus replies. 

Ron looks down blushing. "Um. Well..." 

"Spit it out weasly." 

He sighs. "I'm your soulmate." 

Severus stares at him quietly for a moment then says. "How?"

"I'm a dragon blood. It's been a dormant gene in my family for a while and I got it." He explains shrugging and blushing. "I understand if you don't want to be. I mean. I'm way younger than you and your student." He adds quietly. 

"Um. One moment." Severus says and goes to the kitchen where he saw Molly go. "Mrs. Weasly?"

"Yes dear?" She says as she starts getting dinner ready. 

"Um. Ron weasly said he's my soulmate."

She turns to him. "Well that's great. What did you tell him?"

"Um. I didnt. I. Came to ask you…"

"You can be his soulmate. As long as he's happy that's all that matters." Molly says softly. 

"But. I'm older than him. And his teacher."

"That's fine. As long as he's happy. There are no rules or laws about it. " 

Severus nods and goes back to Ron who is where Severus left him.

Ron looks at him silently hoping that Severus would accept. 

"Um. I. accept… you." Severus says and looks down. 

Ron smiles and hugs him and Severus quickly pushes him away. "Sorry. I just wanted to hug you." He says quickly, putting his hands up. 

"I-it's fine. Just. Not all that into. Touching." Severus says hugging himself.

Ron nods. "Yeah I understand, sorry."

Severus looks down wondering how he already messed up. Maybe he should just go home and ignore him until school when he'd have to deal with him in class. 

Ron frowns a little watching severus. "Um. Are you going to stay here or go home?" He asks softly. 

"I'm not sure." 

“Well i'm fine if you wanna stay.” Ron said, smiling hoping he will. 

“Well um… I don't think that'd be a good idea.” 

Ron frowns. “Okay…”

Severus looks down. “Im sorry. Um… I'll go.” He mumbles and goes to leave. 

“Okay i'll see you tomorrow.” Ron says looking down.

The next day Severus returns with Draco Malfoy at Draco's parents request. 

Ron smiles seeing Severus. “Hi!”

Severus flinches. “Oh hi Weasley.”

“Are you okay Sev?”

Draco looks at them confused. “What’s going on.”

“Nothing Draco.” Severus says and goes to find Mrs Weasly so he can tell her he brought draco.

“Yes severus?” She says. 

“I brought the younger malfoy.” Severus tells her. 

“Oh that's great. Thank you severus.”

He nods and goes to walk away. 

“Are you staying?” She asks. 

“Um… I don't know. Do you want me to?”

“It's completely up to you. I'm sure Ron would like you to.” She says and winks. 

Severus blinks confused. “Um… Maybe.” He says and walks away.

Ron smiles and goes to Severus before he leaves. “Hi sevy.” 

“Yes Weasley?”

“You can call me Ron.”

“Yes right. Ron… I'll remember.” Severus says looking around. 

Ron grins feeling something is off. “Tomorrow we are going school shopping. Would you like to come with us?”

“School shopping?” Severus asks fidgeting. 

Ron frowns a little. “Yeah. school shopping.”

“Well. I don't have any plans for tomorrow. I don't know if i need anything though.”

Ron tilts his head as Severus basically talks to himself. 

“Yeah sure i guess.”

Ron blinks confused. “Okay…” 

Severus frowns a little wondering if he did something wrong. 

“Will you stay? I'd like to spend some time with you.”

“Stay? Here?” 

Ron nods grinning.

Severus looks around thinking. “I guess…” 

Ron goes to hug him then pulls away remembering severus doesn't like hugs. “Thank you.”

Severus nods. “So… What do you want to do then?” 

“Umm. Want to play wizard chess?”

“Sure.” 

Ron motions for Severus to sit and runs up and grabs the chess board. He sets it up on the coffee table. “Witch color do you prefer?” Ron asks.

Severus shrugs. 

Ron gives him black and goes first. 

They play a few rounds and they both win some and lose some tieing in the end. 

“Your good at this.” Ron tells him. 

“Thanks.” 

Ron nods. “Again?”

“If you want to.”

Ron nods and sets it up again. 

Severus grins watching him. “So anything going on with your summer?”

“Not really. The only really important thing that's happened is me telling you that you're my soulmate. How about you?”

Severus shrugs. “Same thing every year just about. Just now I need to do things for the dark lord and Dumbldor.” 

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Ron asks. 

Severus laughs a little. “No. Haven't wanted to and even if i did it's not like anyone would want to.” 

“I haven't dated either.”

“What was your school year like?” 

“Hell.” He mumbles as his bishop takes Ron's king.

Ron glances at him noticing his mood has changed. “Okay.” So school should not be a topic. 

Severus sits up rubbing his pants legs. “How long do you want me to stay?”

“As long as you want.” Ron shrugs. 

Severus looks around knowing Black and Lupin are around. He doesn't want them to see him. Or be in the same room as them. 

“You okay?” Ron asks. 

He nods. “Yeah lets just play.” 

Ron nods.”Okay if that's what you want.”

Severus nods a little, his leg shaking. “Yeah. Playing is good.” he says just wanting a distraction. 

Ron looks at him. There is definitely something off about Severeus. Ron resets the bord. “Are you staying for dinner?” Ron asks. 

“Maybe.” Severus replies and scratches his arm through his sleeve.


	2. 2

Severus stayed with Ron all the way tell dinner and Ron has continued to notice things that just do not make sense to him. Ron sighs as he rests the chest bord so he and Severus can play again. Just as they were about to start the new game Mrs Weasly called them in for dinner. 

Severus quietly follows Ron into the kitchen and sits with him. Everyone slowly walks in, the children glancing at him confused. Black and Lupin glaring. 

Severus glances at the two dogs now and then and looks at the food. 

Everyone just makes themself a plate talking to each other, kind of ignoring Severus. 

Ron looks at Severus who is just quietly eating, glancing at everyone. 

Severus is trying to listen to everyone at once, a habit he's picked up from when he was constantly checking who is around him to be sure Potter wasn't going to sneak up on him and attack him. 

Ron grins watching him then looks at Harry and notices Malfoy staring at Harry with some strange look that is not hate. Why is he looking at Harry like that? Is it a trap? Ron looks at Severus to see if he noticed but Severus seems to be preoccupied with a glaring match between him and Sirius and Remus. 

Luckily though Molly told them to quit it and eat before anyone can grab their wands. 

Severus finishes his plate and stops eating. 

“You can get more dear there is plenty for everyone.” Molly says. 

“No thank you Mrs Weasly.” Severus replies, glancing at Ron. 

“Call me Molly dear. And you should really eat more. It looks like you hardly feed yourself.”

Severus looks down. “I do.”

Soon everyone finishes and Severus offers to help clean up but Molly says she has it. Severus sits with Ron in the living room. And Ron notices Malfoy following Harry upstairs like a lost puppy. Hermione following rolling her eyes. 

“Why is Draco following Potter?” Severus asks. 

Ron shrugs. “Should we check on them?” 

“Granger is with them, I'm sure they will be fine.” 

Hermione comes back down with the potions book and her homework.

“Never mind you should probably go make sure they won't kill each other.” Severus says. 

“Why me?” Ron whines. 

Severus shrugs. 

“Professor, I have some questions about the homework.” Hermione says. 

Ron goes upstairs and looks for Malfoy and Harry, not really wanting to learn over the summer. Even though he can tell Severus likes it. Then he finds Harry and Malfoy making out on Harry's bed in their room. “Okay then.” Ron mumbles and goes back down as Hermione goes back up. 

Hermione smiles and goes to her and Ginny's room. 

Ron runs down when he hears the sound of someone crashing to the floor and sees Severus and Remus dueling. Sirius getting up and joining back in. Ron watches unsure what to do as Severus duels them, seeming to do just fine like he's done this multiple times. 

Severus continues to duel them, getting more harsh with the spells until Molly comes in and disarms them. “Give me my wand!” Severus angrily says, turning to her.

“No. You three act worse than the children. You are all in time out, go to a corner!” She says in her mother-tone.

“I'm not a child, give me my wand.” Severus practically growls needing the protection since he is in the same room as the wolves. 

“Corner. Now.” She says. 

Severus goes to a corner since the two dogs have already and plays with a strand of his hair calming himself down pulling a little painfully at it. 

Ron frowns a little and goes over to him. “Are you okay Sev.”

Severus nods silently as he pulls a few strands out. 

Ron carefilly takes his hand and makes him stop. “I'll go get your wand if you promise not to hex them when they are not doing anything?” Ron says softly. 

“Ok.” Severus mumbles.   
Ron grins and goes over to his mother. “Mum?”

“Yes ron?” 

“Can I have Sevs wand? He told me he wont hex them if they don't do anything.” 

She sighs and hands it to him. 

Ron smiles and goes back to Severus handing it to him. 

Severus quickly takes it from him and puts it in his pocket. 

“What happened anyway.” Ron asks. “You seem pretty mad. I mean you were able to duel them both at once like it was nothing. “

“I'm used to dueling multiple people at once.” 

“Really? Why?”

Severus shrugs as he watches the two dogs. 

“They can't do anything, Sev mum took their wands.” Ron says softly. 

Severus looks at him. 

Ron grins. “I promise they wont hurt you.” 

Severus sighs and taps the wall next to him. 

Ron watches him wondering why he is so fidgety. Is he nervous because he is in the same house as them two. Everyone knows Severus hates them. But not why. He knows Harry said that Dumbdlore said Severus hates James Potter because James saved him but not why he hates Sirius and remus. Is it just because they are friends with James. That makes sense so that must be it. 

Severus looks at Ron wondering why Ron keeps staring at him. Severus wonders if he is annoying Ron in some way. Maybe because he is moving too much. He doesn't seem mad that he was fighting with his friends. Severus looks away from him wondering if Ron doesn't want to be his soulmate. He'd understand. He doesn't see why Ron would want to be his soulmate in the first place any way.


	3. 3

Severus slides down the wall and sits unable to look at Ron and starts to fidget with his wand. And Ron watches him frowning. Severus glances at the other two dogs in the corners who are glaring at Severus. 

Ron bites his lip trying to think of how he can calm Severus down. He dosnt want to be touched so itd have to be through words. Though saying they won't harm him seems to not be doing well. Maybe Rin can get him to talk about DADA or potions. 

"You wanted to be a DADA teacher right?" Ron asks sitting next to Severus. 

Severus glanced at him. "Yes. Im still not going to be this year. Dumblodre is being forced to hire Daloras Umbrige. She works for the ministry."

"Why?"

Severus shrugs. "He didnt tell me."

"Why do you want to teach defense? Isnt that job cursed?"

"I like the dark arts and defending spells. I also like potions but I dont want to teach it. Even if Im as Dumbldore says. The best at it."

Ron nods a little in understanding. He knows alot of people say they like things but they wouldnt want it to be there job. Because making it a job is boring. 

Severus looks at Ron then looks away. "I dont belive the Defence Against the Dark Arts is cursed." 

"But for the past four years bad things happend to the teachers." 

"Werewolf mc werewolf over there had nothing bad happen to him." Severys says moting ti Lupin. "Neither black nor harry killed him. He wasnt working for the dark lord. And i reseted the urge to harm him. And he wasnt a stupid Narcasist that was dragged into a unknown part of the castle and oblivated then hit over the head with a rock." 

Ron laughs a little at Severus discription of Lockheart and what happend to him. "It was kind of satisfying to knock him out."

"I enjoyed blasting him across the room during the duiling club." Severys says grining.

Ron smiles. "I thought that was hot." Ron says without thinking making Severus glance at him slightly blushing. 

Ron blushes a little. "I-i mean. It was… but um…"

"So tomarrow we are going to diogon ally?" Severus says.

Ron nods. "Yes. You coming?" 

"Sure." Severus mumbles playing with his hair.

Ron bites his lip unsure what else to say. Sevetus seems calm again. 

The next day Severus didnt stay the night but he comes back to go with them to digon ally. Severus stays next to Ron staying on the side of him thats not closest to the dog form of Sirius Black.

Ron takes his hand gently and holds it.

Severus looks at him and pulls away ignoring Rons frown. They go into the bookstore and Severus walks away from them going to look at other books. 

Ron finishes getting his school books and goes over to Severus who is looking at a herbology book. "You want that?" Ron asks. 

Severus jumps a little and looks at him. "Um. No." He says putting it back.

"Ok." Ron says softly. "Well we are all done i already payed for my books. You ready?"

Severus nods and follows him to the others and they go finish shopping. He just mainly follows them looking around watching Sirius more than anything. 

Hermione watches Severus noticing his figdting and looking around, and how he seems to flinch at loud noises. She also notived how if he walks past a few people and accedennlty touch the fabric of there clothes hed flinch. She also remebers about what ron has said how he dosbt like touching, directly look at him, and isnt talkitive. Witch she has also noticed. 

Severus tries to ignore how Hermione is staring at him and he stays closer to Ron. 

Ron looks at him frowing a little. He looks down a little wondering if Severus really likes him. 

Severys scratches a little at his arm a little harshly. 

They make there way back to the house and Roh looks at Severys. "Are you staying?"

"Ill stay for a little i guess."

When Severus leavs Ron goes to his room and falls onto the bed. Harry draco and hermione sit on Harrys. 

"Do you think he actually likes me?" Ron asks.

"I think he does." Harry says.

Ron sighs. "But. He just. Acts so. Aloof."

"Didnt you say last night you seemed to. Have a good conversation?" Hermione says. 

Ron shrugs. "Well yeah i mean. Chess was nice. And that conversation was good. But… i dont know."

Draco sighs a little. "My father said… said he has some form of mental dissorder. I forgot what it was though."

"Autism?" She asks him. 

"Yeah that! I dont know what that means though." Draco replies nodding. 

Ron looks at them confused. "Yeah i never heard of it."

"Maybe you should ask him about it?" Harry says.

Ron nods. "Yeah ill do that… do you think itll offend him though?"

"Maybe. But youll need to know sooner or later." Hermione tells him. 

Ron frowns a little. "Ill think about it. I mean i dont want to upset him."

They nod in agreement and say good night then go to bed.


	4. 4

Severus wakes up and stares at the ceiling. He frowns and moves wondering since when his bedding was so sratchy. He gets up and changes into his normal outfit biting his lip at the almost painfull feel. Thinking maybe he should just not go. Sure they wont miss him. None of them like him.  
Hes not even sure if Ron really likes him or if its just because hes forced to. No one has ever shows interest before why would he be. And if he knew about his mental health hed deffenlty not want to be with him.   
Severus sighs and goes to grimuald place against his better judgment. He knocks flinching slightly at the sharp sound and the feel of wood.   
Mrs Weasly opens the door and smiles. "Hello severus come in. Ron is in his room if yout here to see him." She sahs cheerfully.   
Severus fliches slightly at her always loud voice and thanks her going upstairs to Rons room. Maybe this wasnt that good of an idea. He wasnt told to come here today he may not have been wanted. Oh and here comes two people he defintly knows dosnt want him here.  
Sirus looks at him. "Hello there Snivilus."  
"Fuck off Black."  
"Your in my house. You dont have the right to tell me to fuck off."  
"Technically since you are a wanted prisoner this can not be legally your home. So. No. This is not your house. Its Dumbldore."  
Sirius growls and Remus pulls him back. "Dont do anything stupid Ron is his soulmate remeber."  
Sirius smirks. "Right. witch makes Snivilus here a pedophile."  
Severus grabs his wand. "I am not a pedophile."  
"Ron is a minor." Sirius says.  
"Its not like eather of us chose it." Severus growls.  
"well you could have said no." Ron says from his door way. "But you didn't and im glad you didn't because that would have been upsetting."  
Severus looks at him then the dogs.   
Ron carefully takes Severus hand that has his wand and takes him downstairs. "Harry and Draco are still asleep. strange to wake up and your best friend is cuddling the person you swore your supposed to hate."  
Severus nods in agreement thinking about how lily started dating James and how upsetting weird and betrayed he felt. Yes she stopped being his friend but he was a bully and bullied more people than just him. But it was him more than anyone. What if Ron decides he doesn't want to be with him any more and becomes closer to Sirius and Remus. Can you change soulmates?  
"Severus?" Ron asks pulling Severus from his thought.  
"Yes?" Severus responds.   
"Are you ok?"  
"Of course why do you ask?"   
"You keep pulling and scracthing at your sleeves. You seem uncomfortable." Ron says softly.   
Severus bites his lip and shrugs.   
Ron sighs and sits down Severus sitting next to him scratching at his sleeve. Ron looks at Severus unsure if he should ask or not. He dosnt want to scare or upset him.   
Severus bites his lip unsure what to do now. Why did he even come here. Ron seeems anoyed with him. Maybe he should just go. Severus quietly thinks to himself as he pulls at his hair.   
Ron carefully takes Severus hair from his hand and sets his hand in his lap.   
Severus holds his hand smiling slightly. This is nice. Severus thinks wondering why he didnt hold his hand sooner.   
Ron smiles as Severus plays with his hand calmly. "Sev?" Ron says softly.   
Severus looks at him then they are called into the dinning room for breakfast.  
They get up and go in the other people in the house slowly walking in as well.   
Severus looks down unsure what to do now. So he holds his hand figeting.   
Ron smiles happily letting him as he puts food on his and Severus plates.   
Severus looks at his plate seeing two pancakes three bacons and some scrambled eggs. He just eats the backon and pankcakes ignoring the eggs and figets with rons hand.  
Ron looks at him and eats.  
Severus finishes and goes back to playing with Rons fingers.   
Ron smiles softly watching him. Maybe he shouldn't ask. Severus seems to not be in any pain do to what Hermione was talking about. If he really needed to know Severus would tell him... Maybe...   
Severus looks at Ron and lets go of his hand thinking he is getting annoying. Why did he come here again? He wasn't told he can come here. They probably were not expecting him Black defiantly wasn't. Ron doesn't even really want him. Though he did say he was happy he said yes and didn't say no. That could be a lie though.   
Ron takes Severus hand carefully as he begins to scratch at his arm again. Ron smiles at him begging to think he probably should. He needs to know more about it some how. Though he certainly wont ask in front of everyone. That would be rude.   
Severus looks at him and grins .   
Ron smiles thinking Severus is becoming more comfortable with him. He kisses the back of Severus hand and pulls him a little closer getting no resiatance.   
Severus plays with Rons fingers grinning to himself feeling relaxed.


	5. 5

Severus looks around the great hall as the sorting begins. He claps for all the students just like the rest of the teachers. Even though, just like the others, he only wants to clap for his house.   
When the sorting is over Mcgongal sits next to him again, saddly the Pink Toad is at his other side, and Dumbldore takes the stand and starts his speach. Is calling the Pink Abomnation a Toad a insult to toads? Hmm maybe... Severus starts to zoan out as Umbitch makes a coughing sound. Ooo maybe its choking.   
Oh wait no now its standing and going to the stand and makes her own speach in a voice that sound like a chalk bord. Maybe thats a insult to chalkbords... evrything that is compared to her is a insult.   
When the toture is finally over Dumbldore has nothing else to say so they all eat.   
Severus looks at Ron who looks at him and smiles a little. Severus looks down grinning not noticing the Pink Thing watching them.   
After dinner Ron and Hermione lead the students to the common room and give the password.   
Ron decides to go find Severus rooms in the dungeons and goes down after harry shows him were severus name is on the map.   
Ron knocks on the door and Severus answers.  
"Yes Ron?"  
"I was just checking on you." Ron says smiling softly.  
"Um. Well im fine. Why wouldnt i be?"  
Ron shrugs. "I just whated to cone down and see you. I care about you."  
Severus bites his lip. "Um. I care about you to."  
Ron smiles. "Well I guess ill see you tomorrow." Ron says and turns to walk away.   
"Ok. Night."  
Ron grins and goes back to the Griffendore common room.  
Severus shuts the door and begins his nightly routine that he does when he is at Hogwarts. Witch is walking around the halls for two hours to make sure no one is up after curfew then going back to his chambers and taking a shower, combing his hair and brushing his teeth. He then goes to bed.   
In the morning Severus wakes up and does his normal routine of making his bed getting dressed in his normal outfit and brushing his hair debating on weather or not to go eat breakfast. Witch he decides he should since if he doesn't Ron would probably pester him about it.  
So severus slowly walks to the great hall figiting with his wand, but pockets it once hes in the great hall and sits at his seat eatind a few bites of toast ands bacon.   
Ron smiles seeibg Severus then looks at Harry. "See i said hell show up he always shows up to meals."   
Harry shrugs. "Whod want to eat next to that toad." Harry says motining to Umbitch.   
"True."  
Harry nods.   
Severus finishes eating and leavs the great hall not looking at Ron and just wanting to get away from the pink creature.


	6. 6

At lunch harry sighs. "I cant believe we have Umbridge next." harry says even though Ron  
is pretty much ignoring them watching Severus. 

Ron makes a noise of agreement and the twins say, "She is horrible. We had her last class. " George says. 

Fred then adds. "Yeah we were relearning first year. I don't think we will be able to learn anything."

Hermione sighs. "Oh great so a worse teacher then Lockhart?"

Both the twins nod. 

"I thought you liked Lockhart." Ron says.

"Well yeah he was hot. But he is daft and a fake." Hermione says huffing and reading. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "At least he didn't try to kill us." 

"Yeah he just nearly took away all our memories, and was going to leave my sister to die." Ron says jokingly. 

"To be fair we did push him down into a snake lair without knowing what was down there." harry says smiling. "And I saved her." 

Ron shrugs and finishes eating. "at least Severus likes us now. So that's one less evil teacher."

"He doesn't like us he likes you." Harry mumbles.

Ron shrugs. "He may be easer on you." 

"When will you ask Snape about the. Mental. Thing." Hermione asks not wanting to say it out loud in case some one else heard.

Ron shrugs. "I don't know. I want to ask but I don't want to upset him."

"Just ask. It'll be fine." Harry tells him reassuringly.

Ron sighs. "I will after classes then."

Lunch ends and they go to Umbridge class. They wait for her to walk in and the Ravenclaws made a origami bird to fly around but it was shot down by Umbridge when she walked in. She talks to them like children and tell them to start learning from first year. Then Harry yells at her and gets detention.

After classes Ron goes to his and Severus room and sits next to Severus who is reading. Without taking his eyes away from the book he carefully cuddles to Ron who slowly puts his arms around him and they both relax. After a few pages Severus sets the book aside.

"Hello Severus." Ron says and carefully plays with his hair.

"Hello." Severus responds.

Ron bites his lip. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Severus mumbles and sits up to face him not looking him in the eye.

Ron sighs. "I just mean. I have a question but I don't know how you'll take it."

"Just ask." Severus says shrugging.

"Are you um. Autistic?"

Severus stares at him for a moment. "Wh-what makes, you ask."

"I just, noticed some things, and just. wanted to make sure."

"i-im. I'm not. stupid." Severus says tapping a little aggressively on his book.

"I don't think your stupid." Ron says unsure what to do to calm him. "Your smart, you really are." 

Severus shakes his head looking down. 

Ron sighs knowing he was going to upset Severus if he asked. But Hermione knows muggle things and this mental thing is muggle so this should have been the right thing. Ron looks around and notices a soft blanket and wraps it around Severus. 

Severus flinches slightly but relaxes slowly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Your ok. I shouldn't have asked. I just. want to help. That doesn't make you helpless. or weak or... anything. You'll be ok. Helping and being there is what soulmates or for. Right?" Ron says softly holding Severus. 

"Ill. Ill be. Ok." Severus says softly hugging the blanket to himself petting the soft texture.

Ron smiles softly seeing that hes relaxed a little. "How about I go and get us some hot chocolate yeah?"

"I-I don't know."

Ron kisses his cheek. "Ill get you some." Ron says carefully getting up and goes to make some. 

Severus curls up waiting for him to come back and smiles when he does. Severus takes the mug that is handed to him and sips it cuddling to Ron as he sits. 

Ron smiles and kisses his cheek. "Do you like it?" 

Severus nods slowly smiling softly. 

Ron finishes and holds Severus playing with his hair. Severus smiles more and glances at him. "Will you like me to stay the night?" Ron asks softly.

Severus nods and finishes then cuddles more to him. 

Ron smiles and kisses his forehead. "Then I will stay."

Severus smiles and slowly falls asleep.


End file.
